warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lither
Older Pages Archived for easy reference. *User talk:Lither/Archive 1 Have you chcked out my humor article yet? Supahbadmarine 03:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. BTW I have requested Dark Seer for permission to start a community project regarding the creation of site sanctioned Lost Legions. Thought youmight be interested. Supahbadmarine 03:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Lither. I thought you should take a look at Ultragreek's works. Totalimmortal thinks that it is completely Canon-Hostile, and has to be removed. But i am not sure. But please look at Ultragreek's pages, and say what you think. Regards, TardirProductions 13:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Information Thanks for the information. I also thought that (I did read the rules...part of them atleast) and thought that non-canon(boom) was alright so long as it didn't directly attack others or wasn't a mary-sue type story. It was around 70. And yes, we do have Life Sentences. Also, it seems that it is the most concentrated on the Oslo Bomb(Of which nearly damaged a Games Workshop!(I'm extra pissed because of that)). I can't find any news about the shooting on the official Norwegian Homepage. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 12:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Need your help Hi my tag is ttgaming and Supahmarine told me to have you check out my chapter posting The Green Lanterns and tell me if its a plausible idea. Please lt me know what you think. Your help in backing the idea would be a great help.Ttgaming 15:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks sorry, french classes are annoyingly stick-in-your-head. dealing with it. The Great Being 06:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeingThe Great Being 06:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lither, I was wondering if you're interested in contributing to this project. Totalimmortal 03:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) xD That's because its a semi-large-scale project! Totalimmortal 03:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) So I'm going to assume that's a no.Totalimmortal 04:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not messing around with the wiki, I changed a color... If I wanted to mess with the wiki, I would download MediaWiki and restructure it. If the community wants the old skin back, it takes literally 2 clicks. A ONE DAY BLOCK FOR CHANGING COLORS? REALLY? Totalimmortal 22:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... By uploading more files with the same name, you confused the server... I'm trying to get it to revert, but it has the files mixed up. I'll see if I can fix it. Totalimmortal 22:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) #Did I vandalize anything? No. All of the data on the wiki is the same. #I didn't even notice you reverting anything. It wasn't intentional. Sorry for that. #If you want me to stop doing something just ask #Cal supported the temporary (yes, TEMPORARY) experimentation with the theme. Totalimmortal 22:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) So I just us HTML to make those codes scramble? Because right when Dirge messaged it was gone. Hella weird O.o Ivanjoe123 03:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nothing to worry about then haha whew. Thanks bro :) Ivanjoe123 03:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) "Sexual references will be given some leighway due to each person having a different idea of how far such things can go before being explicit". It was my belieft that as it was only Sniper supporting the bashing of the image, that it didn't matter, as it was only his opinion. Total supported my point, and censored the image for Sniper's indulgence, not mine. Unless Cal, Supah, and Dirge had issues with the image, and appearently none of them did, in was or no consern to me. Vivaporius 02:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) My point remians valid. And unless the girl was riding the dead guys, it's isn't porn. Once again, I've made my point, and unless you have further issues with the matter, I'm pretty sure it has been resolved. Vivaporius 03:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Lither, dont start that man. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Why are you lecturing me? This issue was resolved hours ago, and your sarcasm is annoying me. Isn't there something that requires your attention? Thegreatbeing perhaps? Something? Anything? Vivaporius 03:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) OK sorry for the misunderstanding. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Because I'm one of the many, many users wondering why he hasn't been crucified yet. Needed something to take the attention off of me. TGB makes a good scapegoat and you know it. >:D Vivaporius 03:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Are you referring to the reference to not seeing adverts if you're logged in? You can compare version histories you know :).--OvaltinePatrol 08:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) To Lither Rhys, why are you being so hostile lately? If you were in a bad mood or had an off reaction or two I'd understand, but you're consistently reacting aggressively to your fellow users, and acting condescending to them. With you having additional administrator privileges, other users are going to feel pressure talking to you outright, especially considering that you've banned in the past without giving reasons. This is not okay. You need to be a user that other, newer users will turn to for direction; if a new user sees you acting aggressively towards other users, then that is simply something we cannot have. If you feel as though your lack of sleep or real life problems are affecting your ability to self-censor and act civilly, it is your personal responsibility to take some time off from the wiki until you are able to administrate clearly and calmly, without bringing negative emotions onto the site. Thank you for your understanding, I do appreciate you taking up responsibility after the other administrators became absent, but I feel as though this really needed to be said to you. Kind regards, |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 02:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane I can see that you're stressed from dealing with all this, and that's not okay either, but for different reasons. As community leaders, it falls upon you BOTH to sort out your issues between each other, because otherwise you're just going to be contradicting each other and arguing in front of the rest of the community. You two need to be leading the wiki together, not both of you leading independently. That's just going to cause discrepancies in official rulings, as it is doing now with the Alternate Timeline issues. If you two have issues with each other, or even if one of you has issues with the other, you need to talk it out to ensure that it's not going to lead to conflict on the wiki. If you really disagree with his leadership, take it up with him and try to compromise. I'll be making sure that he sees this message as well, but that's what the two of you need to do. Compromise. |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 02:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane Greetings, sir. Would you happen to have an Empire of Many faction? Your servant, Gobba42 17:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Would they consider an alliance with the Free Gretchin Republik? Your servant, Gobba42 02:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Woohoo! Lets do this! What can we trade back in return? Your servant, Gobba42 02:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Very good, sir. The first shipments will be arriving promptly. Pleasure doin' business witcha, Nob. Your servant, Gobba42 03:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thnx for the shield dude, i appreciate it Drakus Malicius 10:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I think the Free Gretchin Republik will soon be going to war with the Phonecian's Empire. Can you provide military support? Your servant, Gobba42 03:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It is at the current time, but any help will be appreciated. Thank you. Your servant, Gobba42 23:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. We'll take what we can get. Your servant, Gobba42 04:43, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Lither, I need your help. I was seeking to create Eldar slaves, and have gone through the process of asking Dark Seer and posting a thread on DakkaDakka regarding the plausibility of the matter. Cal and Total have become rather belligerent about the matter, and Total has even threatened to ban me for asking DS for permission on the use of Eldar slaves. What is your opinion on the matter? [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) A note on Viva's comment: He's trying to gain support from other admins because Cal and I both gave valid reasons why his Eldar slave idea wouldn't work. Also, I didn't threaten to ban him for asking DS something, he's not understanding what the ban threat was about. Totalimmortal 20:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) And Total is trying to block my appeal. I believe that says it all. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not trying to "block his appeal", I'm letting DS know that Viva is trying to sidestep a decision Cal and I made. Totalimmortal 22:43, February 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem. And thanks. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, sir! Hopefully we'll be able to repay you one day. Your servant, Gobba42 12:58, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Indeed I do, Lither. Indeed I do. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I have undeerstood the hate for a long time Lither. Trust me when I say that there are few things in existence that make me go Khornate as fast as a Brony. Furthermore if you are ever looking to get some extremely fresh pony meat then please invite me. Supahbadmarine 06:14, February 14, 2012 (UTC) my article Lord Drake Malice was vandalised, i need it reset or whatever you all it and then locked or whatever you call that Drakus Malicius 13:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lither, you might want to check out this IP, 99.95.138.163. It's the same dude vandalizing all of Drakus' articles. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) nvm i fixed it myself, thnx anyway Drakus Malicius 15:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lither. Regarding the whole "Soroitas attack Pallas" thing. Do you think Grim Doris would side with the BR? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lither? The Incinerators (now Terror Tigers) just got effed by codes. Can you help? Regards - Hey thanks for that. But um...its back. :( Sorry about that, its a problem. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lither it happened again. Look we have to find out why this is happening or this will never stop. And I dont want to constantly ask you over and over again. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:44, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, most of info on the Terror Tiger page is now gone. Im afraid that this will happen to every edit. Even the signature button is not working. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lither. I attempted to edit the War Machines to see if the glitch was gone yet, yeah its not. Is it possible to make a second Sandbox? Those seem to be fine. Like a DirgeOfCerberus111/Sandbox2? Anyway, sorry to be troule again. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Could you please protect my Emperors Hunters againest users using an IP address, as it has recently been vandalised? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello! Quick question about editing/creating my own wiki page: The font never seems to want to convert to the usual font that is on the website, meaning that when I type something out on my created page (Deus), the font displays as Times New Roman as opposed to whatever font ins being used by the site. Was wondering if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I could possibly go about fixing it, Any help is greatly appreciated! Thank you very much, P.S Waaaagh! PhartManButt 11:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Coding Problems (and a thank you!) Hey, a huge thank you for looking at the message and helping me out, it is really appreciated. And in regards to the name, it was the only thing I could think of at the time as all the "cool name ideas" I had were taken. If it is overly crude and you think it would be offensive to some people, I have no problems with either starting a new account (obviously keeping the current one for editing Deus) or re-naming this one! Right, now, to the meat! Baiscally, for the information that is currently on the Deus page, the original text was 'copy-pasted' from a Word document. For any new text that will go up on the page, I'll be writing it straight on the page as opposed to 'copy-pasting'. Just a quick question, is 'copy-pasting' text from a Word document ill-advised? I have a friend who is probably going to start his own accont and make a page for his Chaos Lord, so should I tell him that he shouldn't 'copy-paste'? Again, the help is much appreciated, so thank you very, very much! PhartManButt 07:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Finally, a friendly place on the internet! Thanks for all the assistance, it's really proven to be helpful! As previously stated, I'm now writing straight to the page (as you probably saw with 'The Disciples' page, although I messed up that quote, haha, thanks for fixing that!) so things have been going a lot smoother. If anything, I think my original failure (otherwise known as pulling an "Abaddon") was probably due to my noobness at creating/editing pages on a wiki. Just a massive thank you yet again, your help has made my experience on the wiki far easier than expected! As my alter-ork ego would say: "Waaaaagh!" PhartManButt 08:53, May 13, 2012 (UTC) SUCCESS (amongst other things) 'Sup playa!? Okay, now that my obligatory 'gangsta wassup' is out the way... Anyways, thanks to your help I have actually managed to create two pages, one for my Chapter and the other for the Librarian. Of course, I still need to sort out some lore before I can finish both pages and improve the style of writing that I use because ZOMG English. But again, thanks for the helping my failure of a noob self to actually make a page without messing up! :D Also, just wanted to know if you or someone who is well versed in 40k lore and backstory (as well as just basic idea of what "can and can't happen according to the laws of the 40k universe") could possibly check out both pages just to see if they actually are plausible? Don't want to create some really retarded Chapter that couldn't plausibly exist. Keep on doin' what you doin'! PhartManButt 14:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Lither. Yeah, I had that feeling that the Inquistion wouldn't be so happy with the whole lack of faith part, but it's fine because I have a plan revolving around that. Obviously not changing anything about the Chapter, but with the use of the Inquisitor Arden character that's getting name dropped, I can make the Chapter more 'discreet' in the eyes of the Inquisition. Either way, a plan shall be made so that The Disciples aren't hated by everyone remotely Imperial. Also, I saw that on your Dark Eldar Archon page (whose name has probably the BEST use of apostraphes I have EVER seen) you're just letting people add some quotes. Just wanted to get the "OK" from you if I could add a Deus quote to it? Thanks muchly! P.S Sorry about your laptop, hope it can be repaired soon! PhartManButt 08:47, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, laptop issues are the worst. Especially when the hard drive goes... THAT is the worst. And the apostrophies are hilarious, love it. I'll think of a quote to add to that page sometime, bearing in mind that your Archon is pretty much immune to Deus and the ENTIRE CHAPTER as a whole... which is badass. PhartManButt 14:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) True, true... At range, yes, it would be effective. But, were Deus to get close to the Archon it's safe to say that the Archon would win. Either way, the Archon is pimpin'! Thanks. :) --All is Dust! My Talk 07:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lither. You need to check this out. We are establishing rules for the formation of ATs. Could use your input. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you please delete my newest blog post? Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw''']] 19:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) -pssst- I'm trolling! AnAmbientGrey 13:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Excellent. AnAmbientGrey 14:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yeah, he did didn't he? Though this whole thing affected a lot more then just Monty, considering Algrim's whole reaction to this thing. Which, I do admit, was funny to read. Solomus-BlackWing 01:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) im calling total a jerk cuz he is a total jerk!................ lol u get it a total jerk! :P nevermind that im calling him that cuz its true! i can see most of u here in this fanon wiki bias! soo if u dont want to hear the truth fine! just tell me cuz i was baned! in this wiki once cuz of people like total bias rules! here! soo do it thn! i dont give a dam anymore dude! Help me out please